roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Walls
Walls are (generally) long structures built by players, specifically sappers, that can serve as a base or defense. History Wall structures might have been made before 2019, but have been since popularized by players while and after summer 2019. Appearance The structures are generally big , sometimes reaching both sides of the map, and made out of large chevaux , as they are the biggest prop a sapper can build. Mega walls Mega walls are defined by the game's fog, in a relative way: If the fog can be visible on the wall, then it's a mega wall. If it isn't visible on the wall, then it's not a mega wall. Mega walls generally are the size of half the map or even the entire map,and take time to construct. It is why a strategy is generally required for building that kind of structure (to prevent the opponent team to break it as it is being built). Types of walls Sandbagged/Seated Before building a wall, you may decide if you want it to be regular or sandbagged; a sandbagged wall consists of a large chevaux with a large sandbag on the ally side, that way gunners may step on the bags and fire from them easily. Straight wall This kind of wall is generally a straight Large Chevaux line. It is structurally weak, as the ennemy may aswell break only one Chevaux to get in. Double wall This wall is essentially two straight wall built in a parralel way. A bit more resistant but essentially weak. U-Wall This wall generally starts being built near the ally spawn as a regular straight wall, then both sides turn ninety degrees toward the nearest map's border. It is essentially stronger than straight walls as the enemy will be predictable and attack the front most of the time. V-Wall A V-Wall ressembles an U-wall and has most of it's advantages, but is built by making a 90 degrees turn in front of the ally spawn. Circular walls/Encircling walls A circular wall is any wall that goes around the whole ally spawn. It may be considered a base and may act as one. It is uncommon to see a pure circular wall, and may generally be a sandbagged ''version. Corner wall The corner wall is built in one of the map's corner. It is built like an U-wall, but one of the side built with chevaux is replaced by the map's side. Prevents most flanking. Another variant is a small straight wall going from a invisible wall of the map to the other. Mega wall A '''mega wall' is a structure similar to a wall, but that is generally the size of the map. Keep in mind people might just call it "a really insane wall" , the term is rarely used as such, since the structure is rarely built. To know is a wall is a mega wall or not, a good way to guess is that if the fog (what makes buildings and the grass go grey) applies even slightly to the wall. If it doesn't, it's a regular wall. If it does, then it's a mega wall. Mega wall generally are only made for joking or aesthetic, and are rarely used as a strategic structure, since it takes about half the game ( 5 minutes ) and is extremely weak (one broke barricade means everyone can get in.